


Do you remember me?

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: After One Direction had broken up, Louis had quitted music and moved back to his home town where he now works in a bakery and helps out at the local university teaching a bit of drama and football. The last thing he had anticipated was One Direction reuniting but now it's happening and he isn't sure whether if the money was worth it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	Do you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

Fuck.

One Direction is reuniting and Louis is not happy. He was not ready. Not even close. After spending the last five years ignoring them as much as he could he could he wasn't exactly on the best terms with his bandmates. He had not anticipated a reunion being so soon due to everybody's solo career going extremely well but then you can't always be right. Louis groaned, when One Direction had broken up, he had decided to step out of the spotlight and instead head back to his home town. For the first two years, he took a drama course at a nearby college while he tried to figure out what he was doing next. He was about to give up completing the course when his mother was discovered to have Leukemia in order to stay at home and nurse her but his mother had told him he had to go on. And he did end up finishing the course about six months after his mother's death. After that, he had been offered a job at a local bakery (don't ask why he agreed to the job when he was shit at baking) where he used to visit a lot when he was younger. Then tragedy struck again and one of his sisters died. At this point, he almost gave up before he remembered what his mom had said to him.

"I'll be looking down on you and I know you'll make me proud." she had said. "Even when you're on your own know that you're not alone I'll be there beside you. You can't give up now Louis you can do it day by day. Come on live one life for the two of us."

Nothings changed and he still works in the bakery but now when he's free he sometimes pops down to the university to help teach drama and football. Life was good. Honestly the reunion, it was the last thing he had expected and man was he not looking forward to it. The email wasn't particularly long and came from the manager that they had when they were in One Direction. Seems like the others have been planning a reunion without him. Typical he thought rolling his eyes as he typed a reply of when he would be available. He was practically free anytime anyway because the bakery he worked at knew he would have to go at one point, therefore, they had already found someone to take his place when he leaves. At that time he had joked that they were just eager to get rid of him but deep down he knew. He was going to have to go back one day in the future. If it wasn't for him then for his mother and his fans. But he obviously wasn't going to say that he was available anytime. He wanted to seem busy. To seem like he had created a life in Doncaster. Not a temporary one but a proper one. 

"What up Tommo? Is everything alright?" Sarah his boss called out staring at him with a worried expression on her face. Louis glanced up at her realising he had spaced out while she was telling him about what happened on her latest date.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry continue," he replied as he tried to stop his mind wandering to the meeting in two days. Sarah gave him a look that said 'I know you're lying but I'm gonna let you off but don't think I'll forget this' before continuing the story. Apparently, the man she went out last week was so invested with this game on his phone he kept leaving to go to the toilet so he could secretly play it. On his 7th trip, Sarah decided to go and check if he was ok to find leaning next to a sink playing the game.

"Wow what a jerk," Louis replied as the bell rang indicating a someone has arrived. Probably someone just picking up their order. Sarah nodded,

"Yeah I left him right there and then and went straight home," she said before turning around to serve the customer. As she looked at them her soft brown eyes narrowing as she glared at them. Louis frowned. Sarah wasn't one to be hostile to someone unless they did something first.

"What's up Ray? Who is it?" he asked as he turned around. It was four people. Four very familiar people. Before he could say something, he felt Sarah grab his arm and push him into the kitchen.

"Did you invite them jerks?" she shouted and Louis winced and shook his head. They could probably her which would make things very awkward later. After realising she was probably being slightly too loud Sarah lowered her voice before whispering, "Sorry I was just annoyed that they thought they had a right to turn up in your home town where they knew you would be after what? Five years?"

"Yeah about that," Louis replied looking down. He was supposed to reveal to Sarah about the whole One Direction reunion after work today but now that she already mentioned it he might as well just tell her now. Sarah frowned at him cocking her head sideways hand on her waist.

"About what?"

"I got an email a few days ago about a One Direction reunion. There's a meeting in London on Sunday so I'll be going tomorrow. I was going to tell you tonight that I wouldn't be back till Monday night so you need to find someone to cover." Sarah gave him a look that said he was crazy.

"I can't believe you agreed to it honestly Tomlinson. But we have more pressing matters on hand so we'll talk later about this. Right now do you want to talk to them?" she asked as Louis snorted before covering his mouth.

"Yeah, of course, I want to talk to them. That's the reason I've been avoiding them for the past 5 years," he replied sarcastically as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the time."

"Fine sorry. Are you ok with telling them I went home sick while I hide out in the kitchen?" he whispered as Sarah nodded.

"Yeah ok as long as you're quiet while I say that to them. Otherwise, they'll see right through this," she whispered back. Louis grinned as he nodded 

Louis beamed mouthing thanks before he coughed clearing his voice. "I'm sorry about having to go home so early," he said loud and clear so the others hear. Sarah smiled when she realised what he was doing.

"Don't worry Tommo. Don't want you working with a fever. Just remember to drink lots of water ok? Text me once you get home," Sarah said saying the word fever extra loudly hoping the others outside hear this. "Get well soon!"

"Thanks," Louis replied as he began walking extremely loudly to the back door before quietly heading back to the kitchen. Sarah smiled at him and gives him a thumbs luck before mouthing 'wish me luck'. With that, she headed out.

***

"Louis probably doesn't want to talk to us," Niall half-whispered half-shouted, "We should probably leave,". They had been waiting out here for the last five minutes and they could hear muffled whispering on the other side. Liam rolled his eyes,

"It's too late now to just go now. Anyway, it's not like we're eager to talk to him," Liam mumbled. "We're only here because management said we need to set things right by the next meeting,". He and Louis had been close in the band and some might have said at one point they were best friends. But time change and people change. Niall started mumbling to Harry about how cute the children's cupcakes were when Zayn hushed them.

"Shush guys. I think I just heard Louis say something about going home early," he whispered as Harry frowned.

"Is it because we're here?". Harry knew them and Louis wasn't on the best of terms but was their presence that horrible? He remembered when he and Louis were together and how Louis would tell him that he would make everything better when he walked in a room. Well, that's not the case now and he doubts if it ever will be again.

"Wait I hear footsteps," Zayn said after a pregnant pause," I think he's leaving," 

"No shit Sherlocks," Liam replied rolling his eyes as the women that were with Louis before came back. He elbowed Harry next to him who turned to see her before his eyes widened as he stood up straighter than he was trying to make a good impression. Maybe he could convince her to tell them where Louis was. The women just ignored them and picked up her phone scrolling through something. Probably her messages. Niall glanced at them before stepping forward hesitantly.

"Is there a chance we could speak to Louis?" he asked tentatively as she looked up glaring at him. Wow, he underestimated how much she hated them.

"Sorry but he went home with a fever," she replied snarkily as she looked back at her phone not giving him a second glance. He looked back to the others for help as the just shrugged helplessly. They were no help at all. Honestly, he should have expected that.

"Ummm thanks, sorry to bother you. Is there a toilet I could use?" he asked giving her a smile as she scowled back. Harry coughed abruptly as he tried to hide his laugh but failing to do so before he saw the woman glared at him.

"Sorry," he apologised looking down at his feet as Liam next to him snickered. The women looked uncertain as she glanced back to the kitchen before looking back at Niall. 

"Ummm sure," she replied as she put down her phone, "It's just through the kitchen," at that point, he heard some shuffling inside as he frowned. "It must be ummm . . . a cat," she replied frantically as she opened the door to let him through. Fumbling as she dropped her keys for the second time. By the time Niall was in, he saw a figure creeping out the door.

"Louis?" he called out the women laughed awkwardly,

"No Louis went home you must be seeing things," she replied as she tried to block him from following the figure. Brushing her aside, he chased the figure. By the time he was in the backyard the person was already halfway up the wall and definitely Louis. Seeming to notice his presence Louis jumped back down turning to face him before giving him an awkward smile.

"Ummm hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
